sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spessartine (Pokemonboy3000)
Spessartine is here, face the power of the sun, if that is your wish. Spessartine is the fusion of Cuprite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) and a member of the Crystal Gems. Appearance Spessartine is a relatively small gem for a fusion of 3 gems, being only slightly taller than rainbow quartz. She has 4 arms two large ones like Sugilite's and underneath 2 smaller arms like Sardoynx's. Her hair has been sun bleached except in the middle where it is rainbow colored like Cuprite's. She retains Cat's eyes ears and tail. She wears a kimono that drapes over each of her arms, the primary color of it is orange, but it also contains yellow, red, and black in it. She has a large black stars on her chest and smaller ones that lead down her body. Her legs are obscured by the kimono but the sandals she wears are visible underneath. Personality Spessartine is a very reserved gem emotionally, often seeming to be lost in thought. She is very observant and analytical taking time to think and plan out everyone of her actions before moving. She rarely shows emotion out of necessity, but chooses to express herself through her artwork. When she does speak, which is rare, its always in haiku. She also creates images while in combat, either by burning it into the ground or causing debris to fall in a specific pattern to form an image. Don't let her small stature fool you, she is quite powerful. She can barely keep her Solar powers under control, and they are in tune with her emotions. She is also very loyal to her master, and will not move an inch until ordered to do so. History Spessartine was first formed during a battle when Rose and Pearl were outnumbered by quartz soldiers, and Cuprite and Tiger eye fused to help them. Spessartine nearly lost control of her powers and ended up doing harm to both sides, and due to her harmful rays made some of the humans Rose was allied with very sick. She was benched from that point on. Later on she was formed in order to battle Black Ice in the arctic circle, They were able to easily get the upper hand due to her sun powers, until Black Ice tried to defuse her. Rubellite was able to distract Black Ice long enough for Spessartine to pull herself together and defeat her. She is the only fusion that was never introduced to Steven, as they fear he may be adversely by her power. Abilities She has normal gem abilities like bubbling, and weapon summoning. Being a fusion she has the abilities of the gems that make her up, and She can summon her Kusarigama as her weapon. Unique Abilities. * Kusarigama Proficiency: '''She wields her weapon with a combination of precision and power. The sickle part is sharp enough to make deep cuts in a communication hub pillar (but not slice clean through) and the ball is strong enough to crack them (but not smash straight through.) * '''Solar Energy Emission: She radiates solar energy from the core of her gems. As a result her skin and weapon become very hot, and emit harmful EMPs. She can also focus these into Solar blasts. * '''Solar explosion: '''If she allows her emotions to go out of control she can create a large blast of solar energy that works like a mini-Nova. This power destroys friend and foe alike. * '''Heat resistance: '''Natrually as she is able to withstand the temperatures she reaches, she has an extreme resistance to heat. She can brush off fire and lava like they are nothing. * '''Solar Scrying: '''She can search for and find one specific gem as long as they are in direct sunlight. Relationships Yellow Calcite Yellow Calcite doesn't like Spessartine, but not for some petty reason like jealousy for fusing with Tiger Eye, but because she in concerned about Cuprite. Yellow Calcite knows how hard Cuprite worked to break free from her servile nature and this gem puts her right back into the role of a servant. Not only does she need a master to function, but she is also a slave to herown emotions, and Calcite knows how stressful staying stoic can be for Cuprite. Spessartine on the other hand doesn't have any ill will towards Calcite and is actually very protective of her. Humans She is only formed in secluded areas because she is,ironically quite harmful to the organic life she is sworn to protect. Fusion Dance (Synergy) Tiger and Cuprite start off a few feet apart Tiger places her right palm on her forehead and then flings her hair away revealing both her glowing gems, Cuprite jumps around randomly before slapping herself to focus, which causes her gem to glow. Tiger begins turfing and moves her hand and head rapidly leaving trails of light behind her gems stones. Cuprite whips her hair back and forth before she begins to do handsprings towards Tiger and does a giant flip into the air. Tiger catches Cup by her hands and begins to swing her around her body, before flinging her through her legs back into the air. Cuprite does a couple flips before landing on Tiger sending two balls of light into the air, each ball of light contains one Gemstone, and they spiral down from the sky and merge with Cuprite. Trivia * She is the only fusion involving Cuprite who doesn't blend Japanese words into their speech. Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Fusion Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork